


Kingdom of Gods

by LumiNaum



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fantasy, Furry, Gen, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 01:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiNaum/pseuds/LumiNaum
Summary: It all began a few millennia ago. In the deep blue sky, there were four beasts of immeasurable power. Each one of them possessed one elemental; Fire, Water, Air, and Earth.The toughest and most important was Water, as it easily gave and ended life. The weakest, but still tremendously robust was Air.Join the adventure of four Gods retrieving their powers while uncovering their own long forgotten memories.





	Kingdom of Gods

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever work I wrote in March 2019. There are several chapters up ahead and if few of them get something akin to acknowledgment I will continue writing it!!

Kingdom of Gods  
Prologue

It all began a few millennia ago. In the deep blue sky, there were four beasts of immeasurable power. Each one of them possessed one elemental; Fire, Water, Air, and Earth. 

The toughest and most important was Water, as it easily gave and ended life. The weakest, but still tremendously robust was Air. 

Prior to their downfall, Melus, the Air-God, was considered to be the most fluent with the arts of godlike powers.

Those benevolent Gods are marked with Curse signs on their bodies which grant them access to their inner strength. Each Curse mark indicates the power level of each representative Deity. The maximum amount of marks was ten at the same time in order to not disrupt the balance of power. 

When Beast-Gods are at their prime, the number of signs are as follows; Water with five marks, Fire and Earth with two each, leaving Air with a surplus of one. 

These four Gods are believed to have invigorated our planet willingly, but some of the archaeological discoveries disprove of this fact. Once in every millennium, they wake up from their slumber to roam the planet once again in a futile hope to reclaim their once great power. 

None of the gods know what happened to them before their fall. Amnesia is to be assumed.

Chapter 1 - Enter Melus

(quick bio)

Melus, the Tiger Air-God, is a being taking a form of a majestic anthropomorphic tiger. It prefers to indulge in human activities as a female to trick men, later revealing it in another fashion as a feral tiger. 

Has a nature of a trickster and a sly, deceitful thief, Melus despises human-kind and takes pleasure in trickery, but it seems that men are far more intriguing to trick than women. At the beginning of the story, Melus at the beginning doesn't possess any of the curse marks. 

The God of Air doesn't necessarily fancy the company of its brethren, but if it had to choose one of them as its favourites, it would probably be Lympha, the Lion Water-God.

(/quick bio)

Melus lies on the ground, looking half asleep, surrounded by thick, magnificently green forest. This kind of place was most suitable. The faint breeze and light flower pollen made him soundly fall asleep, making Melus seem like a peaceful creature for once.

It wasn't long before it turned noon and the furry God had to wake up and find shelter for the night.   
After taking a brief stroll, he struck upon a small village, which oddly was still buzzing with life. It wouldn't be a challenge sneaking in and swiftly taking food without being noticed, Melus thought to himself. 

Before strolling any further, Melus returned and extinguished the remnants of the campsite fire, making sure that no accidents were to arise.


End file.
